Forum:Logo Redesign - Competition?
Henlo fellow editors, As some of you are aware, we've had our wiki's name changed from 2007Scape Wiki to Old School RuneScape Wiki. Although nothing is perfect yet - we're still working on converting redlinks to text links, there is still one big problem that I'm sure you're all aware of. Our logo is now outdated! I did some brainstorming with my main man Brok and my pimp Sureyoucan, and although its been a while since we've discussed this I believe the best way to go about this is to hold a community competition for a redesigned logo, in similar vein to what we did a few years back. The Things that need decidicated Now, as you would imagine, a community competition is a big undertaking. We have to spread the word, and we have to have a panel of judges - But thats all to come later. I believe in this forum thread its best we decide how to go about doing the things I propose, and if it goes well I will make a follow up thread in a week or so for the actual voting. But right now, I need opinions. Should we - # Have a panel of judges? # Utilize reddit or a similar website to gauge which design the community wants the most? # Vote on them in a forum thread? # Bribe Iiii I I I to make us one forgoing all the community interaction? # Some other fifth thing? I anticipate to hear the ongoing discussion on how we should go about this, or if we should even do it at all. Criterial update On Tuesday, June 13th Fandom changed the way that the siteheader functions. It now has the community name along with the logo, So I suggest making our logo more of an image and less of a word. -- 18:26, June 13, 2017 (UTC) Discussion Support all because I suggested them I kinda have to I guess -- 20:18, June 11, 2017 (UTC) Support - I think having a volunforced dedicated graphic designer create a few possible designs and having the community pick that would be the most feasible. We can also get the main page "redesigned" simultaneously too *hint hint* 20:02, June 13, 2017 (UTC) Comment - Okay so today I decided to make a couple logos out of the blue. I was going to make a thread about it, not knowing this one existed. Anyway, since it is, these are the ones I made: * Logo #1 * Logo #2 p.s. if you want to use the Photoshop document I used, here it is. It has the different elements of the image in their own layers (O,S,R,S2, Sword, Banner). — KnazO 19:34, June 14, 2017 (UTC) :We'd need a large version for File:Mainpage logo.png. -- 19:38, June 14, 2017 (UTC) ::Whoops, I forgot about that version. I don't think I can scale mine up without losing quality. — KnazO 19:43, June 14, 2017 (UTC) Support 2 I think though, that we should vote on discord via a strawpoll or something. On another note I made this. 21:53, June 14, 2017 (UTC) Another update I've went ahead and implemented the small logo I made for the OSRS wiki twitter - I hope you all like it, and I'm willing to alter it to meet demands. :) -- 21:48, June 14, 2017 (UTC) :Probably a tad hypocritical seeing as I had it in my designs but the middle of the O is too small in my opinion. Oh and the text color of the "wiki" part has a bad luminosity ratio (makes it difficult for colorblind people to see). — KnazO 21:51, June 14, 2017 (UTC) ::Hmm, what colour do you suggest for the wiki part? I know its all up to debate and stuff, but I hope we do keep this general design, I'm rather proud of it tbh. -- 21:52, June 14, 2017 (UTC) :::I think white would be the best choice for both house style and luminosity ratio. — KnazO 22:10, June 14, 2017 (UTC) ::::Hows that? -- 22:16, June 14, 2017 (UTC) :Closed - Thanks to @thestoicat, we have a new professionally designed logo and wordmark. The need for a competition is henceforth nullified. I am closing this thread under RS:UCS, as any further discussion will not be productive. -- 23:22, June 16, 2017 (UTC)